russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DZMM TeleRadyo
DZMM TeleRadyo (TeleRadyo is a stylised portmanteau of the Filipino words for "television" and "radio") is a cable TV channel that broadcasts ABS-CBN's flagship AM radio station DZMM 630. The channel is owned by the ABS-CBN Corporation under the ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs brand, and is currently available on cable, and also included as an exclusive digital subchannel on ABS-CBN DTTV throughout the Philippines via ABS-CBN TVplus. DZMM TeleRadyo is the first cable TV channel that broadcasts news from a radio station, the second is RHTV. Description DZMM TeleRadyo features a simulcast of DZMM's radio programmes as well as live video feed of the radio booth itself. As a result, viewers can hear DZMM 630, and see the people currently in the studio speaking on air, or in the case of special live occasions, live video footage simulcasted on the radio station can be also seen with a clearer audio provided from the feed.DZMM Teleradyo History in the Making Radio shows that have music aired on this station will be supplemented with pictures of artists (during Dr. Love: Always and Forever, Yesterday and Remember When) or random pictures instead of the studio scenes. Content during commercial breaks are separate from advertisements in the radio feed which currently shows promotions for TeleRadyo and other ABS-CBN channels and becomes full-screen during non-produced advertisements. The channel, however, simulcasts the Three O' Clock prayer and the station ID of the radio feed depending on the situation.Like it's radio counterpart, DZMM, the television channel operates the same hours as the radio counterpart does, excluding the Holy Week (except for 2015). (24 hours from 4:00 a.m. to 10:00 p.m. off-air from 10:00 p.m. Sunday night until 4:00 a.m. Monday morning)MMK Klasiks and the television-only segment of MMDA (and Go Manila) Metro Traffic Live are the only produced programs of DZMM TeleRadyo. Formerly, ABS-CBN News' late-night programs were aired first on this channel from September 5, 2011, using Usapang de Campanilla's time before airing on the main network after Bandila until it was discontinued in 2013 replacing it with the full edition of Usapang de Campanilla. Data screen formats DZMM TeleRadyo uses a datascreen format similar to Bloomberg Television. Bloomberg Television's datascreen was used since its inception 1994 until 2007 and again from 2014 to the present. *Current date (using the DDMMYY format, ex: 02 May 2015 Sat) *Video screen. This is where this will display DZMM's main programmes on this screen. The screen is also used during other events and during commercials, while it is expanded to full screen during commercials made for promoting a product and during sign-off, where the logo of the DZMM TeleRadyo is seen. *Title of the program. This is the box where the name of the program aired to provide viewers what is showing now on the channel. It is also where news details (during Radyo Patrol Balita), advisories during weather disturbances (like "Walang Pasok" (No School) and typhoon signals) and product placements would be placed here. During selected occasions, a special video box appears in this place. When no programming is aired (before the next program or when a news event is occuring) and before sign-off/during sign-on, the Flag of the Philippines appears on this box. *Forex prices, weather and almanac forecasts. This is segregated in 2 boxes, where the forex prices would be at the top (and listed in alphabetical order) and the weather and almanac forecasts would be at the bottom (and listed in reversed alphabetical order). Prior to 2014, weather and almanac forecasts would be seen first and then forex prices will show next*Sports, entertainment and event headlines. It is located on the left side, while prior to 2014 it is on the right side.*Announcements, hotlines and event details. This one is in a scrolling format. This space is also used to show no class advisories and typhoon signals during weather disturbances. It is formerly used on the right prior to 2014.DZMM TeleRadyo can convert the main datascreen to an expanded datascreen during special events. During the State of the Nation Address, the datascreen would be expanded to a more detailed datascreen with recap on the speech on the right side, removing the title box and the weather and FX bar, while the title of the program is on the headline bar and the headlines are located where the sports and entertainment headlines bar and the announcements bar would been located. The public service ticker remains the same.During selected events of the Pope Francis' visit to the Philippines, the TeleRadyo mainly turned into full screen mode. The logo is more smaller and is on the top right side of the screen and the headlines (the animated logo of "Special Coverage" or any significant event is on the right next to it) and the ticker would be on the lower part of the screen (the public service ticker is replaced with headlines) thus eliminating the datascreen format for a short period of time. This appeared again when DILG Secretary Mar Roxas announces his nomination for presidency in 2016 at Club Filipino on July 31, 2015, when Senator Grace Poe announced her nomination for presidency on September 16, 2015 and Senator Chiz Escudero's announcement to become vice-president the following day and on October 5, 2015 when Leni Robredo announced that she will be vice-president to Mar Roxas. The full screen mode is also used during Ikaw Na Ba? The DZMM Presidential Candidates Interview. List of DZMM programs List of programs broadcast by DZMM Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:24-hour television news channels in the Philippines Category:Filipino-language television stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 2007